Neko Lover
by BlackChaosBunnie91
Summary: Ein kleiner Fluch von Sebastian ging nach hinten los und nun ist der stolze Earl von Phantomhive ein Neko. Was tun wen der eigene Butler ein Katzen vernarrter Freak ist?


Neko Lover

Pairing Ciel/Sebastian

Rated: Humor, Shonen- ai und Neko – Ciel!One-Shot

Prologe: Ein kleiner Fluch von Sebastian ging nach hinten los und nun ist der stolze Earl von Phantomhive ein Neko.

Was tun wen der eigene Butler ein Katzen vernarrter Freak ist?

Ein ruhiger Morgen auf dem Anwesend auf dem Phantomhive, nun ja nicht so ruhig.

Sebastian zog seinen Krawatte zurecht und musterte seine gesamte Erscheinung im Spiegel.

Ein Butler der Familie Phantomhive sollte steht´s perfekt sein.

Sollte war das richtige Sprichwort.

Auch wenn Sebastian von sich behauptete perfekt zu sein, ist auch ihm ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen.

Mit kleinem Fehler war ein gewaltiger gemeint.

Den ein kleiner Zauber den der Dämon anwenden wollte um die unfähige Dienerschaft, effektiver zu machen, ging nach hinten los und traf den Earl.

Seit dem war der Earl...nicht mehr ganz er selbst.

„Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?" fragte sich der Butler selbst und strich ein paar von dem schwarzen Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

Sebastian hörte das leise klingeln der Glocke seines Herren und machte sich auf in das Gemach des Earls.

Als er an der dicken Eichentür stand klopfte er leise an die Tür, sicher das sein Meister ihn hören würde.

„Komm rein, Sebastian!" befahl die leise Stimme von dem Earl.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und trat in das dunkle Zimmer von Ciel.

Unterhalb der vielen Schichten von Decken war ein kleiner Hügel zu sehen.

Sebastian ging auf den kleinen Hügel zu und tippte ihn an.

Der Hügel maunte auf und die Decken wurden leicht zurück geworfen. Ein paar dunkelblauer Ohren kamen zum Vorschein und zuckten leicht.

Sebastian konnte nicht anderes als leicht zu kichern.

„Junger Herr, es ist Zeit auf zu stehen, wünscht ihr etwas bestimmtes zum Frühstück, junger Herr?" fragte Sebastian und zog die Decke etwas zurück doch die Ohren versteckten sich wieder unter dem sicheren Stoff der Daunendecke.

„Junger Herr, ihr könnt nicht ewig Bett bleiben, wenn ihr erlaubt." meinte der schwarzhaarige Butler und zog mit einem Ruck die Decke weg und faltete sie ordentlich zusammen.

Die fragile Gestalt von Ciel kam zum Vorschein.

„Mau, wieso hast du das gemacht, Sebastian?" fragte Ciel und rieb sich die Augen.

Sebastian sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Jungen Herren.

Der schwarzhaarige Butler schürzte die Lippen als er die veränderte Gestalt von seinem Herren sah.

Ein paar dunkelblauer Katzenohren richteten sich in die Richtung von seinem Butler.

„Nun, junger Herr, was wünscht ihr zum Frühstück." fragte er erneut.

Ciel rieb sich linkes Auge und gähnte genüsslich.

„Milch und ein Fischbrötchen." verlangte Ciel und streckte sich genüsslich.

Sebastian verzog bei der Wahl des Frühstück seines Herren das Gesicht.

„Seit ihr euch sicher?" fragte Sebastian erneut mit einem leichten Ekel.

Ciel nickte und rollte sich zusammen und rutschte wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf ab.

Sebastian seufzte und verließ das Zimmer und ging in Richtung Küche.

Das war der jetzigen Zustand von seinem Herren.

Durch den Fluch der Ciel getroffen hat, war er nun halb Mensch und halb Katze.

Der junge Herr war zwar jetzt ein wenig zu traulicher als vorher, dennoch hatte er nun seltsame Vorlieben entwickelt.

Man nehme das Frühstück von heute morgen.

Als Sebastian die Küche erreicht hatte kam ihm schon der beißende Geruch von Qualm in die Nase.

„Nicht schon wieder." murmelte Sebastian und öffnete die Tür von der Küche.

Ihm kam auch eine dicke Rauchwolke entgegen.

„Brad? Was hast du jetzt zum Donnerwetter hast du gemacht?" fragte er den Küchenchef.

Dieser saß leicht an gekohlt auf den Boden der Küche.

Brad schob sich die Fliegerbrille von der Nase und setzte sich auf.

„Kochen ist eine Kunst, Mr. Sebastian. Jeder Geschmack ist wie eine Explosion." sagte er stolz doch Sebastian ging an ihm vorbei an den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Packung mit frischem Lachs heraus so wie eine Flasche Milch.

Er machte gewissenhaft das Frühstück für seinen Herren fertig und hing ein wenig seinen Gedanken nach. Es muss doch einen Weg gegeben den jungen Herren wieder in seine alte Form zu bringen.

„Hey, Sebastian! Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit unserem Herren los, ich hab ihn seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen?" setzte Brad an und Sebastian zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Der junge Herr hat viel zu tun. Deswegen kommt er so selten aus seinem Büro." erklärte Sebastian und richtete das Frühstück ordentlich an.

Der Blonde Koch sah ihn fragend an, doch erwiderte nicht´s.

Der Butler sah kurz über seine Schulter.

Sebastian machte sich doch etwas Sorgen, dass einer von den Bediensteten dahinter kommen würde, was mit dem jungen Herren passiert war.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, außer Tanaka würde sicher niemand dahinter kommen.

„Ho,ho, ho!" lachte Tanaka mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.

Sebastian aber winkte ab.

„Schon gut, Tanaka. Ich hab sie nicht gerufen, sie können weiter machen." meinte Sebastian und wandte sich wieder dem Frühstück seines Meisters zu.

Er nahm sein Tablett und verlies die Küche wieder.

Als er wieder in den Gemächern von Ciel war.

Er staunte nicht schlecht als er den jungen Herren auf dem Boden spielend fand.

Ciel drückte eines von seinen Plüschhasen spielerisch zu Boden und zog an einem von den langen Plüschohren.

Ciel lies kurz von seinem Opfer los und schleuderte es spielerisch durch den Raum und pirschte sich mit hin und her schlagenden Schweif an das Plüschhäschen und sprang mit einem Satz drauf und kämpfte gegen den harmlosen Feind.

Ciel erschrak sich kurz als er gegen seinem Nachttisch kam und die Uhr darauf zu Boden polterte.

Er legte kurz die Ohren an und drehte sich in Richtung von dem Krach, doch als er sah das davon keine Bedrohung ausging wandte er sich wieder dem Häschen zu.

Sebastian hatte Probleme das Tablett grade zu halten.

Er fand das Ciel momentan einfach nur...niedlich aussah.

Der Butler ging rüber zu dem Schreibtisch seines Herren und stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück ab und ging langsam rüber zu dem Neko – Boy.

Ciel hatte nun sein wehrloses Opfer auf seinen Bauch gedreht und knuddelte mit dem Hasen.

„Junger Herr, das Frühstück ist serviert." sagte Sebastian und kniete sich vor seinem Herrn hin. Ciel blinzelte ihn mit seinem sichtbaren Auge an und lag immer noch auf seinem Rücken.

Ein paar von den dunkelblauen Strähnen fielen ihm aus dem Gesicht.

Etwas funkelte in dem Auge.

Sebastian schluckte nervös.

Das letzte was Sebastian wahrnahm, was das leichte Gewicht von Ciel gegen seine Brust.

Ciel schnappte spielerisch nach Sebastians langen Haarsträhnen, doch streifte die Wange von seinem Butler mit seinen Lippen.

Erschrocken riss Sebastian die Augen auf. Schnell schob er den blau haarigen Lord von seinem Schoss und sah ihn fragend an.

„Junger Herr?" fragte er ein wenig überrascht.

Ciel sah ihn fragend an und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Was denn?" fragte Ciel verwirrt.

Sebastian legte sich die Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Wieso habt ihr nach meinen Haaren geschnappt?" gab er zurück.

Ciel strahlte ihn an.

„Ich wollte nur spielen, Sebastian." antwortete er ehrlich.

Sebastian seufzte und hob den jungen Earl hoch und setzte ihn neben seinem Frühstück auf den Schreibtisch.

Ciel blinzelte seinen Butler kurz an.

„Junger Herr, es tut mir Leid das ich euch das angetan habt, glaubt mir." meinte der schwarzhaarige Butler und strich über die Wange von dem Earl.

Ciel maunte auf und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Sebastian merkte wie ihm leicht warm ums Herz wurde, was seltsam war.

Denn das kalte Herz von dem Dämon war eigentlich nicht empfänglich für irgendwelche Emotionen.

Doch seit er hier in in der Menschenwelt lebte, merkte er das er sich irgendwie verändert hatte.

Gedankenverloren strich er über die weiche Wange von Ciel.

Ciel stellte seine Ohren auf und sein Schwanz tippte hin und her.

Als Katzenliebhaber wusste er das Ciel sich wohlfühlte.

Er fuhr weiter hoch und spielte mit den weichen Ohren von seinem Herren.

Doch dies schien Ciel nicht sonderlich zu gefallen den er legte die Ohren an und klemmte seinen Schwanz gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

„Entschuldigt, ist das euch unangenehm?" fragte Sebastian und zog die Hand weg.

Schnell sah Ciel auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es hat sich gut angefühlt!" maunzte Ciel und streckte seinen Kopf Sebastian entgegen.

Sebastian blinzelte kurz und fuhr wieder über die weichen Ohren von Ciel. Dieser maunte auf und rieb seinen Kopf gegen die Handinnenfläche von seinem Butler.

„Ähm, Sebastian...ist es schlimm wen ich jetzt so aussehe?" fragte Ciel verlegen und sah zur Seite.

„Hm?" brummte Sebastian und fuhr mit der andern Hand über das andere Ohr von Ciel.

„Ich meine, die Ohren und der Schwanz..." druckste er und hob seinen Schweif.

Sebastian schmunzelte.

„Wenn ihr mir die ehrlich Antwort erlaubt, ihr seht wirklich niedlich aus." meinte der Dämon und gab einen leichten Kuss auf den blaugrauen Schweif von Ciel.

Dieser errötete heftig und wandte sein Blick ab und starrte auf das Tablett mit dem Frühstück.

Ciel griff nach der Tasse mit der Milch und zippte davon.

Sebastian schmunzelte über die Reaktion von seinem Herren.

Er streckte seine Hand nach seinem Herren aus und strich mit seinem Handrücken über den Mundwinkel von Ciel.

„Ihr kleckert junger Herr." kicherte er und wischte ein wenig von der Milch von der Wange des Earl.

Ciel sah aus dem Augenwinkel hoch zu Sebastian. Das blaue Augen musterte das bleiche Gesicht von Sebastian.

„Junger Herr?" setzte Sebastian, doch er wurde unterbrochen als Ciel sich nach vorne lehnte und Sebastian einen leichten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel gab.

Erschrocken wich er zurück.

Ciel folgte ihm mit dem Augen und sah ihn ein wenig verletzt an.

„Seba-" setzte er an doch sein Butler hob schnell die Hand.

„Bitte verzeiht, aber ich bin nur verwirrt..."erklärte Sebastian und versuchte das dämonische Funkeln in seinen Augen zu kontrollieren.

Ciel schob sich von Tisch und ging zu seinem Butler und schlang die Arme um die hohe Gestalt.

Der schwarzhaarige sah an sich hinunter zu dem jungen Earl und bemerkte das er die Ohren angelegt hatte.

Die weichen Ohren fingen an leicht zu zittern, genau so wie der Schwanz.

„Es tut mir Leid was ich getan hab, bitte verlass mich nicht, Sebastian...bitte." flüsterte Ciel und drückte sich fester gegen Sebastian.

Sebastian seufzte und strich mit seinen langen Fingern durch das weiche Haar von seinem Herren.

„Keine Sorge, junger Herr, ich hab nicht vor euch zu verlassen und das mein ich nicht nur wegen dem Vertrag...seit ich bei euch bin merke ich erst wie interessant ein Leben sein kann." gestand Sebastian und ging vor seinem Herren auf die Knie und nahm dessen rechte Hand und hauchte einen leichten Kuss drauf.

„Egal was passiert und was für eine Gestalt ihr habt, ich bin dein treu ergebener Diener." sagte er und fuhr mit dem Handrücken von Ciel über seine eigene Wange.

Ciel atmete erleichtert auf und seine Ohren stellten sich wieder auf und sein Schweif fing wild durch die Gegend an, zu schlagen.

Ein leichtes Schnurren entkam von Ciel´s Lippen.

Nun konnte sich Sebastian nicht zurück halten.

Jetzt gab er sich ganz seiner Obsession hin.

Er schlang seine Arme um Ciel und rieb seine Wange gegen dessen Stirn, neben bei kraulte er das linke Ohr von Ciel, was diesem ein herzhaftes Maunzen entlockte.

„Wie weich deine Öhrchen sind, junger Herr." schnurrte Sebastian hob Ciel ganz hoch.

Der Earl kicherte und drückte einen Kuss auf Sebastians Stirn.

Überrascht blinzelte Sebastian den Earl dunkelbraun traf auf blau.

Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zurück.

Ciel schmunzelte unter den warmen Lippen von Sebastian.

Sebastian trug Ciel hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch und setzt ihn wieder darauf ab.

Der junge Earl schlang die Arme um das Genick von seinem Butler und vertiefte deren Kuss.

Beide lösten sich kurz von ein andern, damit Ciel Luft holen konnte.

Seine Ohren waren leicht angewinkelt und sein Schweif lag eng gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

Ciel´s Wangen waren von einem leichten pinkschimmer getaucht.

„Eigentlich sollte ich nach einen Gegenfluch, für den jungen Herren suchen...na ja morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."; dachte sich Sebastian und drückte Ciel auf den Tisch.

~Ende


End file.
